365 Ways to Save Kagome
by SugarRos
Summary: 365 drabbles, 365 ways for Inuyasha to save Kagome. Feel free to come in and make these drabbles into full-length fics! Rating may change for later drabbles.
1. Save 1: Take my Hand

Author's Notes: Hey all. Now, before you jump on me about finishing YITM, don't worry, I'm still actively working on it. I just had to get this out there as well.

What is 'this' exactly? So I have all these bundled up ideas in my head for fics that I'll probably never write in my life because let's face it, it's taken me 5 years to get this far into YITM, and I'm like, only halfway done. So I've decided to get them all out when they strike into one spot. I'd like you to think of these as prompts. That is, if you like the initial idea, feel free to run with it. I'd love to see what you come up with, because I'm not doing a damned thing with it. The **only thing I ask of you** is that you mention this collection as where you got the prompt from. That's it. Other than that, go crazy.

Most of this will be Inuyasha/Kagome, with maybe some Sango/Miroku thrown in if I'm feeling like it. They will all be (hopefully!) under 1,000 words (not counting these incredibly long author's notes).

Please realize there is almost zero chance of me taking these and turning them into anything lengthy where you get closure. I leave that up to you. :)

.

.

Save 1: Take my Hand  
Futuristic AU

.

.

Kagome huddled in the corner, squished between a giant desk and a file cabinet, which had been shoved haphazardly together, along with other assorted office furniture, collecting dust. She shivered and desperately tried to regulate her breathing, concentrating on sucking air in and out of her nose rather than the panicked gasps she wanted to take through her mouth instead.

Her shivering continued. Her ink-black hair was matted and wet and stuck to her cheeks and her neck. She pushed it away from her face, wishing she had a hair tie to pull it back with. Her clothes were soaking, but there was nothing she could do about that. She wasn't about to get naked and attempt to change right here, now, while they were coming for her.

The youkai pack had been right on her trail, it was a miracle she seemed to get so far ahead of them at the river, but it was only a matter of time, really, before they caught her scent again and tracked her down. Kagome was pretty sure she covered her tracks well, as she had been doing since this whole ordeal started, but she could never be too sure, and this morning had been a close call.

Too close.

The door to the building opened. She heard the sharp ring of the crash bar as they entered the building. She was a story above them, just up the stairs and the first room on the right. She maneuvered her body as best she could so she had a line of sight through the doorway and into the hall, where the early morning light streamed in through the windows. She was uncomfortable, but since they were coming for her, did it really matter?

No, it did not. And she'd be damned if she was going to go down without a fight. She wanted to see the bastard's faces, wanted to know who she would have to haunt in the afterlife once they finished with her.

She tried desperately to quell the desperate, panicked gasps that rose up in her chest as a figure stepped into her line of sight, the sunlight creating a silhouette around his shape. He was tall and fit, but that's all she could tell at the moment. She saw him turn towards the room, heard him sniff, loud and long. He chuckled.

Asshole.

As fast as she dared, she reached into her bag and grabbed an arrow. She'd lost her bow in the river. Such a rookie mistake; she was kicking herself for it now. Her grip tightened around the smooth, rounded shaft, ready to drive it as hard as she could into his jugular.

He seemed to be alone as he walked casually into the room and past her peek-hole, but his pack had to be downstairs. Youkai were never without their packs. She had a few more arrows, but not enough, and she sure wasn't quick enough to take them all down without her bow, anyway.

Her muscles tensed as she got ready to strike.

He leaned over the desk, yellow eyes wide and blinking, his white, fluffy dog ears trained at attention in her direction.

Kagome gasped. She dropped the arrow she was holding.

"No… _No way_ ," she breathed, because it was impossible. _He_ was impossible. She stood upright from her spot, her jaw dropping. Just looking at him, she could tell. His eyes, his ears, just… just his _face_. She'd only heard stories, but they were just that: Stories. Whispers and wives tales about a combined race that fought for human freedom.

He wasn't youkai… He was-

" _Hanyou_ …" she breathed, barely believing the words as they fell from her lips.

He reached out with a clawed hand, fingernails sharp and pointed and gleaming in the sun filtering through the hallway windows.

"My name is Inuyasha," he said, looking proficient in his combat get-up, "and you should take my hand if you want to live."

End.

.

.

There we are, prompt one done. Please let me know what you think! I would like to fill this up with 365 prompts, that's the goal, and in my own sweet time, too. Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but hopefully someone comes along and picks it up and has fun with it!

Thanks for reading! If you haven't yet, go check out YITM, there's like 115k words to that one so far, much less annoying than 600-some words.

SugarRos


	2. Save 2: Bullet

Author's Note: Hey all, thanks for the positive reaction to the idea about these prompt drabbles! I really loved all your comments. Hope this one inspires some of you!

Authors who are using this prompt: Rachel 3003,

.

.

Save 2: Bullet

Modern AU

.

.

"Ah…" this was it.

Kagome was going to die.

Everything leading up to this moment had been so _stupid_.

She lay there, on that sidewalk, in the middle of broad daylight, staring up into the eyes of the kid who had just shot a bullet into her abdomen. Her mouth gaped open. She wanted to say something to him. Something that would make him immediately regret his actions. Because even though she'd been trained to deal with homeless teens, even though she'd committed her life to helping them, even though she'd promised never to take anything they ever did or said to her personally...

She _hated_ this kid.

She hated the stupid way he gripped the gun, 'gangster style' as they liked to call it, hated the way his body shook, the way his eyes widened in fear. She hated his dirty, blue hoodie and his greasy, black hair.

"L-lady, you stupid, or what?" He shouted, the gun quivering in his hand. "I fucking told you to leave me alone, why don't you fucking listen to me?"

She wanted to say something. If she was going to die, she wanted him to suffer. But what could she say?

She opened her mouth to tell him off.

"Augh," was all she managed, as a dribble of blood poured out of her mouth. She coughed, eyes widening as her own blood sprayed across the front of her work blouse.

Huh. She hated that blouse.

Her blood was brighter than she'd thought it would be.

"Y-you stupid, lady!" the street kid said as he turned and ran, leaving her alone.

Leaving her to die alone.

She must have passed out, because one moment she was watching the back of that stupid, blue hoodie running from her and the next she was being shaken awake by an obnoxiously strong hand.

"Hey, I know you're alive, I can smell it. Wake up!" he shook her again.

He was bent over her, his face close to hers as he moved his hand from her shoulder to the back of her head and lifted her up slightly, feeling around her skull. His eyes were the craziest shade of brown, really light and… _gold_ , almost. Silver hair framed his face under his trucker hat. She thought the silver hair trend was a girl thing, she'd never seen it on a guy before. It seemed natural. It suited him.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked, his voice sharp and urgent.

She opened her mouth to speak but breathing hurt. She shook her head.

"Who fucking shot you?" he spat, ripping her blouse open, exposing her bra.

Oh shit. Her mom had always said to wear the lacy stuff because you never knew when you'd kneel over dead and you didn't want to have people see you in your laundry knickers, did you? But Kagome always thought that was ridiculous, because in that scenario, why would she care? She'd be dead.

Now she wish she'd listened. Because she wasn't dead yet, and this guy was freaking hot, and here she was in her super old, frayed 'laundry knickers' bra. And now she could add 'stained' to that list as well.

Perfect.

"Fuck," he growled. Like, actually growled. Like a dog. She was imagining things as she slowly faded away, she had to be.

"Hey, stay with me," he gave her another shake.

"Don't shake her, Inuyasha, she's already losing a ton of blood. Paramedics are on their way." She hadn't noticed the other guy standing by him until now. He was attractive too, with ink black hair tied at the back and dark eyes worried.

"They won't get here in time," he bit out, cursing again. "Miroku, keep watch, I'm going to dig it out." He whipped the hat off his head. Two, fuzzy, white ears popped out.

What. The fuck.

"Inuyasha, don't," the guy named Miroku pleaded, "If they catch you, they'll-"

"What, you want to stand here and watch her die? I can literally hear her heart stopping."

Maybe Kagome was already dead? The conversation she was hearing made no sense.

Miroku snorted, "fine, but don't get carried away."

The silver haired guy changed his attention back to her, turning her head so she was looking right at him.

"This is going to fucking hurt. Don't scream." His hand moved down to her wound and dug in.

She screamed.

He clamped his hand down on her mouth, smashing her lips against her teeth as his fingers pressed into her wound. They felt sharp, like knives. Was that what he was doing to her? Cutting her open?

She was really going to die. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Got it!" He shouted triumphantly, holding the little piece of metal covered in her blood. Great. She could feel her blood pumping out of her wound in time with her heart beat, which was significantly slower than before.

"Fuck, I have to do it," he cursed.

Do what? He was doing enough already. Couldn't he just leave her to die in one piece? Did he have to pull her guts out too?"

"Do you have to?" the other guy moaned.

The edges of her vision blurred, but she swore she saw fangs protrude from his mouth. Swore that she saw him rip open the palm of his hand. He pushed it onto her mouth again, forcing her lips open this time and shoving it onto her tongue.

"Swallow it!" he demanded. "Swallow it or you'll die."

What the hell. She was going to die anyway. What was the harm?

She swallowed.

.

.

These won't all be AU's, I swear.

~SugarRos


End file.
